


Fictober Bane: Mindless

by MaggYme



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Dark Knight Rises
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fictober, Gotham, Might turn into more, Oneshot, Top Bane (DCU), prompt, the dark knight rises - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggYme/pseuds/MaggYme





	Fictober Bane: Mindless

Gotham had been under siege for over a month now. Bane´s men and freed convicts were roaming, or rather, ruling the streets.

Those who were weak, no matter their social and financial status before, were the losers.  
They were robbed, killend and worse, around every corner.

The only reason for you being unharmed were the ability to read situations- and your loyal companion, Fluffy; a Cane Corso- Rottweiler mix, who always had your back.  
His presence alone was enough to scare most rascals and people away.

Most. But not all.

Bane´s men did not fear your dog, and because Fluffy did not growl or bark at them, you spend them no mind; well not in a survival-mode way.

Once or twice they had crowded a exit an alleyway you had to pass; and everytime they had made, not once making you feel uncomfortable.  
Though you noticed the interested looks Fluffy earned. He was reaching over you hip after all and dogs of that size were usually not owned and handled by women.

It was later than usual when you made your way home from your shift at the grocery-store. Fluffy as always at your side.  
The alleyways you usually took were darker than they should be. A few lights must have broken down during the weekend, and now you had to rely on your companions senses to get home safely- preferebly with all your groceries.

Fluffies dark fur camouflaged him very well in the surrounding darkness.

“Let´s hurry Fluff. I am tired and want to go home.”, you whispered, scratching the dog behind his ears. 

He huffed happily, and you felt his tail waggle against your leg.

That´s when a whistle caught your attention, and on point Fluffy tensed and got in a defensive croutch.

This could only mean one thing: Danger.

_Shit!_

“I want a piece of her ass!”, a male voice howled from your left.

“I will take a piece of everything.”, another chuckled.

“I am all in.”, another cheered.

“Those female guards had nothing on her sweet body! I need to thank Bane for freeing us!”, one shouted.

Fuck! Freed inmates.

Knowing Fluffy couldn´t protect you from all of them, you started to back up; Fluffy stepping slightly infront of you, ready to pounce.

“Where are you going sweetcheeks? I promise we will have fun.”

“Fluffy- guard!”, you ordered, though you knew he would do so even without a word.

“Looks like we have to play with her little lapdog first.”, the first one grinned.

Deep barks echoed through the alley; getting more and more angry and threatening with every step the inmates took towards the two of you.

Suddenly you lost your footing on -something- and fell to the floor. Fluffy stood guard over you at once.

The second inmate came dangerously close. THat was when Fluffy went silent. THough he kept standinf guard.

“Such mindless creatures,”, an mechanical voice stated from the shadows behind you,” Once there is somehitng stronger around, they shut up.”

You were sure the shadow meant Fluffy, until: “ Dogs on the other hand are remarkable creatures. Loyal to a fault, and very good in reading people. They know who is a threat and who is not.”

_Wait a second._

“If that isn´t our saviour. Thank you for our freedom Bane!”, one of the freed inmates shouted.

“I gave you freedom, because you had been treated unfairly. And what do you use it for? I am disappointed. You wanted to join our cause, and yet- . But that´s irrelevant now, because you are irrelevant now.”, the reconning of Gotham stated.

“We wanted to gift her to you for your men once we are done. But if you want, you can have her first.”, another one of the attackers called.

Bane did not answer, though. Instead he crouched down next to you, bringing his face right at your height, one of his gloved hands moving your head so you were looking straight at him..

His eyes were calm and caught your whole attention, causing you to jerk away in pure terror when all of the sudden shots where fired.

Fluffy was at your side at once, his head pressed against your side in an comforting manor.

“My apologies.”, the captor of your city apologised, “ But you might want to consider changing your shift to an earlier one. As much as my men and I are impressed with your guard.”

“Y-yes. I will call my chef first thing in the morning. Th-thank you for your help.”, you mumbled still in shock.

“Barsad will see you home safely. Have a good night Ms (y/ln).”, and with that everyone left. Everyone but one.

He had been with the groups you had encountered before.

The man walked with you in silenced until you reached the door of your appartment.

“Good nicht Ms ( y/ln). Good night Fluffy.”, he nodded, patting the dog on his head to say good bye.

You were left wondering, what exactly had just happened and how they even knew your last name.

**AN: So what do you think about my first Bane fic?**

**Do you want me to write more Bane`?**


End file.
